hrwookyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Stux
http://hrwooky.wikicities.com/wiki/Special:Listusers http://hrwooky.wikicities.com/wiki/Special:Log ---- Hi. You can leave a message. My question is: what are those ads by google dong there? --Stux 18:09, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ---- ur a sysop now. --User:The thing 18:07, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :Cool, thanks! --Stux 18:09, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::This is awsome every one is here now. --User:The thing :::You said I'd be a sysop. Here I am! - Brainzo18:14, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::U R User:The thing :::Haha cool. Now about those google ads... are they part of this wiki or troll-fodder? They seem to mess up the main page, and I can't find out where they're coming from. --Stux 18:15, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 --User:The thing :::::oooookaaaay... --Stux 18:19, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Rubba-dub-dub the pot u ate is flying --User:Homestar A.K.A. User:The thing 18:20, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::I cannot pretend I'm a tub? --Stux 18:21, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Where did every one else go? User:Homestar 18:23, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::I dunno, the way of the dodo? --Stux 18:23, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::Why r u putting those special pages up there ^ -- 19:28, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::So I have quick access to them. --Stux 19:30, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh. -- 19:32, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::::The sad truth is I'm Mr. Yoda. -- 19:40, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Well, I'm only deleting content created by trolls. --Stux 19:44, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Thanks Nice work with those templates there. Ironically, you managed to edit conflict me when I created the transcript and easter eggs. :( Seriously 03:10, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :Lol, sorry about that! --Stux 03:12, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::Also, what with the work I've started, I think I might be a good idea for me to become an admin. Just a thought. Anyway, I gotta go to bed. Seriously 04:15, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::P.S. I know it's hard to become an admin, and Angela has definitley cut back on the amount of admins, but like I said, just a thought. Seriously 12:23, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Ther4e. I've started off a lot of the emails with the summary, so people can edit any email they want. Well, not really. Um, so far there's only six. But I'm getting to it. Seriously 12:50, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Cool! Sweet mother of ... sweet mother expressions. It's a very nice start! Keep it up! I have left a rather lengthy reply about your adminship on your user page which I'm sure you've read before reading this. Good day! --Stux 19:18, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I read it. I fully understand. Also, I've done a lot of emails that I'd really wish you'd help with. Seriously 19:21, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::On the strong bad email making out, I saw you did the transcript. Thanks. However, in the other ones most of the time Strong Bad's just saying "what?" because of his short memory span. To have more imagination input, we're gonna have to fix those transcripts and make hm have normal memory so he can say funnier things. Seriously 19:34, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Well... there's nothing out there that says that they have to be consistent :) --Stux 20:16, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::I still want it to be funny, not confusing, y'know? Seriously 20:36, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::Also, there are still two emails of the seven that we've created so far that do not have any content. I wouldn't mind if you did some of these. Seriously 22:13, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::You'll have to give me some time. I have a lot of things to do, and I've been procrastinating! 8-o Which is why I only added a few sentences. --Stux 22:19, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::Take your time. I've already started on Homesar Hair, so it's not that bad. All it does is add contribs to my reh-zoom (as Homestar would say). Seriously 22:26, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::::Also, nice job on trollbrother 2. I don't care how much the thing likes him, he obviously was I'mheretohelp. 00:34, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Protection The MediaWiki namespace is automatically protected. You don't need to reprotect those pages. Angela (talk) 09:07, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :Oh! I didn't know that. That will save me a lot of effort. Thank you. --Stux 17:51, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Restoring trolls Y'know, I give up. You are obviously the most experienced person here, and it's up to you whether you want to delete those troll pages or not. The thing has done enough with these guys, and you really should delete them if they serve no purpose any longer. 19:50, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :Speaking of trolls, Dr. Who, while innocent, makes me a bit uncomfortable. Yeah, he has done nothing, but keep an eye on him anyway. 17:22, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::I definitely will. But you know we can't just block people (and include and insulting remarks in the summary) on a whim. Every day I'm seeing too much bickering and honestly, it's getting old. --Stux 17:30, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :::True that Stux, true that. That's why I'm spending less time on here (even though I wasnt spending much time on here anyway). 03:29, 28 February 2006 (UTC) About http://www.hrwiki.org/index.php/User_talk:It%27s_dot_com#Vandalism He's really mad. I'm afraid to go back there. It seems that in the process of trying to help and comply with his rule, I angered him, embarassed myself, and made it so every time I go on my favorite site, I go in shame. What did I do? It's hard to tell whether I'm right or wrong about my battles anymore. Please, tell me your opinion on this. I just want to know whether I did the right thing. :( :( :( 00:19, 28 February 2006 (UTC) :I know I'm not Stux, but I agree with you... kinda. I mean, I agree with Dot Com and the others that you shouldn't have done that, but I don't think he should've treated you so rudely and harshly. This isn't the first time he's spoken rather rudely to a user. (Look at the history of my talk page). I think you shouldn't worry about this, and continue adding the the mainbase. 02:03, 28 February 2006 (UTC) ::I just made a mistake, honestly...I just misunderstood what he was saying on the Main Page talk, y'know? And if I try to make things better with him (something I really want to do, because I admire him greatly) by saying sorry, he'll like, break my neck. 12:14, 28 February 2006 (UTC) :::Actually, I couldn't find it. Which archive is it? 19:56, 28 February 2006 (UTC) ::::None. I deleted it. 22:22, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Well, looking in your page history, I found that there was only one thing that struck me as perticularly mean: when Dot com was saying you should stop using the list of jusers thing. — 23:54, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, that was it. Almost made me leave the wiki. 13:47, 7 April 2006 (UTC) Dr. Who (diff) (hist) . . WoW; 01:44 . . Dr. Who (Talk | block) (Should've blocked me when you had the chance!) This is why I'm disappointed in the rest of the sysops. We should have blocked him when we knew he was a troll at the wiki. But nobody listened, and this is what we got. I'ma go and take this liberty to say I told you so. — 16:50, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :Oh, and by the way, if someone creates an account called "Granola" Block them. — 19:45, 1 March 2006 (UTC) ::Why? — 22:24, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :::Are you dissapointed in me? I was with you on the whole "Block Dr. Who" issue. 22:27, 1 March 2006 (UTC) ::::I didn't know that, Bubsty. I'm just saying, the people who thought he was innocent were wrong. — 23:42, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Actually, don't block Granola. he's Yelt, but I've thought over a lot of it, and we're giving him a second chance. — 00:10, 2 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::Hey evreryone, sorry I couldnt help with all this stuff. I reverted my own user page then I had to leave and now I feel bad. And sorry I didnt participate in the poll or whatever Seriously. 01:18, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::Like i said, innocent until proven guilty. He finally proved himself and the proper action was taken. His "havoc" was quite reversible. I was quite aware of this being a very likely possibility when I did the unblock. I still stand by what I said. --Stux 17:40, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Hi Yeltensic 17:55, 19 March 2006 (UTC) Seriously Block Seriously. He's a troll. — 19:48, 4 April 2006 (UTC) :I'M NOT A ****ING TROLL!!!! — 12:36, 6 April 2006 (PDT) ::I have eleven words for you both: Stop acting like babies. --Stux 16:29, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :::He keeps sending me bad emails! — 17:35, 8 April 2006 (UTC) Nice to meet you Hello Stux, Thank you for your help. I appreciate you helping me out. Nice to meet you, 70.173.249.101 21:43, 5 April 2006 (UTC) cb come back! The thing Talk 01:48, 13 January 2009 (UTC)